NBA 2K16
s cover | developer = Visual Concepts | publisher = 2K Sports | composer = | series = NBA 2K |platforms = Microsoft Windows PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Xbox 360 Xbox One Android iOS |released = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One Android, iOS | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} NBA 2K16 is a basketball simulation video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It is the 17th installment in the NBA 2K franchise and the successor to NBA 2K15. It was released on September 29, 2015 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 3. A mobile version for Android and iOS was also released on October 14, 2015. There are three different covers for the main game, one featuring Anthony Davis of the New Orleans Pelicans, another featuring Stephen Curry of the Golden State Warriors, and the last featuring James Harden of the Houston Rockets.Makuch, Eddie (June 5, 2015). "Don't Like Steph Curry? NBA 2K16 Comes With Swappable Covers". GameSpot. Retrieved June 6, 2015. A special edition version of the game was also released; it features Michael Jordan on the cover.Sarkar, Samit (June 24, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Special Edition brings back Michael Jordan on the cover". Polygon. Retrieved June 25, 2015.Campbell, Evan (June 24, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Special Edition Features Michael Jordan". IGN. Retrieved June 25, 2015. Additionally, the French version of NBA 2K16 features Tony Parker of the San Antonio Spurs as the cover athlete, the German version, Dennis Schröder of the Atlanta Hawks, and the Spanish version, Marc and Pau Gasol of the Memphis Grizzlies and Chicago Bulls respectively."French NBA 2K16 Cover Features Tony Parker, Confirms 25 Euroleague Teams" (August 4, 2015). Operation Sports. Retrieved August 5, 2015."Dennis Schröder On Cover Of NBA 2K16 In Germany" (August 5, 2015). NBA.com. Retrieved August 6, 2015."Brothers Marc and Pau Gasol to star on Spanish cover of NBA 2K16" (August 18, 2015). ''FOX Sports. Retrieved August 19, 2015. NBA 2K16 simulates the experience of the National Basketball Association. Players play NBA games with real or created players and teams in various game modes, such as MyCareer, MyTeam, and standard games. Players may play regular season NBA games, playoff games, Summer League games, and others. Apart from the NBA, EuroLeague teams are also featured, thus simulating the EuroLeague. Players may create their own player and take them through a basketball career with the central goal of being the greatest basketball player of all time. The game offers many customization options for the player; the player may customize the physical appearance, attributes, and skill set of any player. Players may also create, build, and customize their own teams. The soundtrack was curated by DJ Premier, DJ Mustard, and DJ Khaled. It consists of 50 different songs. Director Spike Lee was heavily involved in the development of the game's MyCareer mode. Lee's goal was to create a more story focused MyCareer mode than previous installments. Lee worked with real world basketball players, following them and documenting their experience in high school and college competition, in an effort to more accurately depict the lifestyle of real professional basketball players. Several improvements and new additions were made to NBA 2K16, such as full body scanning, and overall aesthetic improvements. Several versions of the game were released, such as a special edition, which includes several physical and digital extras. If players pre-ordered the game, they received it on September 25, 2015. Players may also purchase a companion app called MyNBA2K16 which allows the player to earn in-game currency among other things. NBA 2K16 was met with a positive reception upon release. Many critics praised the overall presentation and gameplay, as well as the large amount of content, the new features, and the developers' ability to still introduce positive changes after many previous installments. However, some critics still experienced online technical issues, while others heavily criticized the MyCareer mode for being far too restrictive. Some critics also felt that changing the controls was unnecessary and criticized the lack of tutorials and the presence of microtransactions. NBA 2K16 shipped over 4 million copies in its first week, making it the fastest selling game in the series. NBA 2K16 is the predecessor to NBA 2K17.Good, Owen S. (April 13, 2016). "NBA 2K17 honors Kobe Bryant with 'Legend Edition' this fall". Polygon. Retrieved April 14, 2016. Gameplay NBA 2K16 is a basketball simulation video game based on the National Basketball Association. Like past games in the series, NBA 2K16 simulates the experience of the NBA. Players play NBA games with any real life or custom team, and can customize many aspects, such as camera angles, the presentation of players, the sound levels, and the level of realism. Like other NBA 2K games, NBA 2K16 is marketed as being as realistic as the actual NBA, with all the things featured in NBA games, such as commentary, pre-game shows, halftime shows, post-game shows, replays, interviews, crowds, and real player movement, among many other things. The pre-game, halftime, and post-game shows are hosted by Ernie Johnson, Shaquille O'Neal, and Kenny Smith.Lelinwalla, Mark (September 10, 2015). "New 'NBA 2K16' Trailer Showcases TNT Broadcast Booth's Commentary With Shaq And Kenny Smith". Tech Times. Retrieved September 15, 2015.Pereira, Chris (September 10, 2015). "Check Out NBA 2K16's New Studio Show Starring Shaq (But Not Charles Barkley)". GameSpot. Retrieved September 12, 2015. Meanwhile, the mid-game play-by-play commentary is performed by Kevin Harlan, Clark Kellogg, and Greg Anthony, while Doris Burke is the sideline reporter.Sarkar, Samit (September 10, 2015). "NBA 2K16's broadcast team gets bigger and a bit weirder". Polygon. Retrieved September 24, 2015. The game features several online and offline game modes where players can play alone against the CPU, or against other players online."HOW ONLINE GAMES MATTER IN NBA 2K16" (September 23, 2015). IGN. Retrieved September 24, 2015. NBA 2K16, like last past games in the series, is marketed as being 'better' than the predecessor, as many features are added and improved.Bertz, Matt (August 19, 2015). "NBA 2K16 — 50 Exciting Changes Coming To NBA 2K16's Franchise Modes". Game Informer. Retrieved September 27, 2015. One such improvement, is the tattoos; when creating a player, there are over 1500 different designs available, whereas past games only had a few dozen individual tattoos."NBA 2K16 Presents: Be the Canvas". NBA 2K on YouTube. Retrieved September 15, 2015.Mojica, Nicholas (August 29, 2015). "'NBA 2K16' To Feature Fully Customizable Tattoos: Over 1,500 Designs". Design & Trend. Retrieved August 31, 2015. Other things that are touted as being improved are the visuals, the player customization (haircuts, accessories, etc.), several of the game modes (particularly MyCareer, which is marketed as a central feature), and the overall gameplay. Many aesthetical improvements are made as well, such as new animations, and redesigned menus. New animations include mouth guards, and photobombs.Harper, Zach (September 22, 2015). "WATCH: NBA 2K16 has captured the essence of Chris Bosh". CBS Sports. Retrieved September 23, 2015.Makuch, Eddie (August 24, 2015). "NBA 2K16's First Extended Gameplay Trailer Also Teases College Basketball". GameSpot. Retrieved August 25, 2015. Along with the current real world teams, such as the Oklahoma City Thunder and the Brooklyn Nets, and the Classic teams (first introduced in NBA 2K11)Good, Owen S. (October 6, 2010). "Review: NBA 2K11". Kotaku. Retrieved September 24, 2015. that have been featured before, like the 1985–86 Boston Celtics and the 1995–96 Chicago Bulls, 12 new Classic teams are introduced in NBA 2K16.Lelinwalla, Mark (September 11, 2015). "'NBA 2K16': All The Classic Teams Announced". Tech Times. Retrieved September 24, 2015. The 1999–2000 Toronto Raptors, featuring Vince Carter and Tracy McGrady, the 2000–01 Los Angeles Lakers, featuring Shaquille O'Neal and Kobe Bryant, the 2002–03 Dallas Mavericks, featuring Steve Nash and Dirk Nowitzki, and the 2007–08 Boston Celtics, featuring Paul Pierce, Kevin Garnett, and Ray Allen, are some of the new Classic teams.Bryan, Wiedey (June 1, 2015). "Three new classic teams revealed for NBA 2K16". Retrieved July 1, 2015.Lelinwalla, Mark (August 6, 2015). "'NBA 2K16' To Release New Throwback Teams Every Thursday". Tech Times. Retrieved August 7, 2015."The '02-'03 Mavericks & '99-'00 Trail Blazers are coming to #NBA2K16! We'll be unveiling NEW teams every Thur! #TBT" (August 6, 2015). NBA 2K on Twitter. Retrieved August 7, 2015. The EuroLeague teams, first featured in NBA 2K14,Liebl, Matt (July 2, 2013). "Top Euroleague basketball teams playable in NBA 2K14". GameZone. Retrieved September 28, 2015.Mejia, Ozzle (July 2, 2013). "NBA 2K14 debuts Euroleague Basketball teams". Shacknews. Retrieved September 28, 2015. return for the third time. Some of the 25 EuroLeague teams include Olympiacos Piraeus, Panathinaikos Athens, FC Barcelona Lassa, Real Madrid, Alba Berlin, and CSKA Moscow."NBA 2K16 Euroleague Team List Revealed!" (September 15, 2015). EuroHoops.net. Retrieved September 19, 2015. NBA 2K16 again, for the fourth time in the series, features MyTeam mode. MyTeam mode was first introduced in NBA 2K13,Good, Owen S. (September 21, 2012). "NBA 2K13's MyTeam Means All Team Sports Have an 'Ultimate Team' Mode Now". Kotaku. Retrieved September 24, 2015. and is based around the idea of building the ultimate basketball team, and maintaining a virtual trading card collection. Players build their own custom team, selecting the players, current and past, jerseys, coach, court, and other basketball related things, and play with their team in basketball tournament-style competitions against other players' teams. Players collect cards that unlock players, playbooks, and other items that can be used in their team or sold. Players purchase card packs with Virtual Currency (VC) which gives the player random items. Cards have different levels that indicate how good the card is. A player will commonly receive Bronze cards if they purchase cheaper card packs. However, if the player purchases high priced packs, the chances of getting Gold cards are higher. There are also rare cards, such as Amethyst and Diamond cards, that are rarer and better than other cards. The level of a card isn't always the most important factor as the abilities of the actual player, and their rating indicating how good they are, is most often more important. Players can freely customize their team on the fly; players may change the coach, players, jerseys, and anything else at any time. Customization aspects were touted as being the major improvements for the mode.MyTEAM Team (September 9, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Developer Blog - MyTEAM". Operation Sports. Retrieved September 18, 2015.Mazique, Brian (September 3, 2015). "NBA 2K16: Breaking Down New MyTeam Customization Features". Bleacher Report. Retrieve September 18, 2015. In addition to the MyTeam team customization, players may create their own brand new team from scratch and play 5-on-5 games against other players and their teams online, in the 2K Pro-Am game mode. Similar to previous games' Crew mode, players customize team logos, colour schemes, court designs, jersey styles, and certain other basketball related aspects. Players can create a variety of designs and themes; for example, the player has the ability to create the logos of past NBA teams, such as the Seattle SuperSonics, or create a team which features logos that consists of individual players. Unlike other game modes, Pro-Am teams consists exclusively of MyPlayers. Players may also play 5-on-5 games against other players using regular teams. Regular online games are played in a mode called Play Now. In Play Now, the player essentially levels up as they win games and move through the online ranks.Schwartz, Nick (September 25, 2015). "NBA 2K16 review: Return of the king". For The Win. Retrieved September, 2015.Pereira, Chris (July 30, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Lets You Fully Design a Team, Go Online for 5-on-5 Matches". GameSpot. Retrieved July 31, 2015."It’s time to get the old band back together… Get ready. Today. #NBA2K16 #2KPROAM" (July 30, 2015). NBA 2K on Twitter. Retrieved August 12, 2015."#2KPROAM: Instant matchmaking, logo/uni/arena customization & your chance to PROVE you’re the best team in #NBA2K16!" (July 30, 2015). NBA 2K on Twitter. Retrieved August 12, 2015. Also returning in NBA 2K16 is the MyCareer mode; MyCareer is a story-driven campaign that first appeared in NBA 2K10.Ahearn, Nate (September 21, 2009). "NBA 2K10: MY PLAYER HANDS-ON". IGN. Retrieved September 24, 2015.Martinez, Phillip (September 18, 2015). "NBA 2K16 My Career Mode Explained In “The Whole Story” Trailer (VIDEO)". iDigitalTimes. Retrieved September 23, 2015. The story is called Livin' Da Dream and focuses on an up-and-coming basketball prospect. The story starts with the player in high-school, but the player eventually enters college and then the NBA. Players create their basketball player, giving basic information, such as height, weight, position, background information, and name. (Even though the player may choose a name and some background details, the character is mostly referred to as "Frequency Vibrations"Hansen, Steven (June 5, 2015). "NBA 2K16's main character is named Frequency Vibrations". Destructoid. Retrieved October 2, 2015. and has an African American family. Certain other details about the character are also not customizable, such as the player's personality and birthplace. The character is from Harlem, New York and had an underprivileged upbringing.) Players follow the story of being a basketball player as they upgrade their player's abilities with the ultimate goal of becoming one of the greatest basketball players of all time. The mode has a more cinematic presentation than previous games, with more cutscenes and stories. The player character enters the NBA via the draft, but not before playing for the college of their choosing. The player character quickly draws attention for his on-court and off-court actions, as he continues his journey towards superstardom. Players play basketball games in the NBA, interact with other players, which may result in friendship or rivalry, coaches, members of the media, and fans, negotiate contracts, appear in endorsement deals, practice in gyms, upgrade their player's abilities, customize their player's skill set, and customize their player's physical appearance. The player's central hub is a practice arena called MyCourt. As well as upgrading their player and practicing (etc.), the player may customize their court and invite other players to their court to participate in pick-up games, among other activities. The player can also take their MyPlayer to MyPark and play street basketball pick-up games against other players and their MyPlayer.Concepcion, Miguel (September 16, 2015). "Why a Spike Lee Story is the Next Step for NBA 2K16". GameSpot. Retrieved September 17, 2015."What Modes Does NBA 2K16 Contain?". 2K Sports. Retrieved October 3, 2015. Returning from NBA 2K15, players may scan their own face into the game.Williams, Katie (September 18, 2014). "2K REVEALS NBA 2K15'S FACE-SCANNING FEATURE". IGN. Retrieved September 28, 2015.Hartup, Andy (August 7, 2015). "NBA 2K16 doubles down on customisation and Spike Lee". GamesRadar. Retrieved August 31, 2015.Pereira, Chris (September 18, 2015). "New NBA 2K16 Video Highlights Career Mode's Many Distractions". GameSpot. Retrieved September 19, 2015. The MyGM mode returns as well. Instead of only playing with the teams, players customize all the aspects of one team as they are essentially the boss of the entire organization. Players sign new players, complete trades, negotiate contracts with players or coaches, customize prices, add features to the arena, provide better facilities for the players, maintain a good relationship with the team owner, the players, media members, and fans, make a profit, and guide the team to NBA championships. Prior to release, the MyGM mode was said to have been drastically improved, with many new features having been added. For instance, players may relocate their team to a different North American city, a first for an NBA 2K game. Other additions include redesigned draft presentations, more off-season activities, the ability to customize arenas and jerseys, players that can have multiple injuries at once, three-team trades, and a mini game the player may play while simulating games, to give the player interactivity during simulations.Mazique, Brian (August 19, 2015). "NBA 2K16: 2K Sports Announces Massive New Additions to MyLeague and MyGM". Bleacher Report. Retrieved August 22, 2015.Manning, Chris (August 19, 2015). "NBA 2K16 MyLeague/MyGM Dev Diary". 2K.com. Retrieved August 22, 2015. MyLeague mode is touted as a "sandbox" version of MyGM and is more similar to previous games' Association mode. MyLeague features most features in MyGM in that the player controls an NBA organization, customizing basketball aspects, and making money. However, MyLeague features more online multiplayer components, whereas MyGM is single-player only, and has similar customization options to MyTeam. MyLeague features more customization options than MyGM and removes certain 'rules' to allow flexibility for the player. For example, the player can freely relocate their team, trade players, change team aesthetics, and purchase upgrades without restrictions. The player may enter a MyLeague association made up of 30 user-controlled teams, instead of one user- and 29 CPU-controlled teams. Development Director Spike Lee was involved in the development of the game. Lee is the director, writer, and co-producer of NBA 2K16 s MyCareer mode. A "Spike Lee Joint",Marco della Cava (June 4, 2015). "Spike Lee directs NBA 2K16 video game". USA Today. Retrieved June 6, 2015. Lee said of working on the game: "We follow a kid through the trials and tribulations of being a top high school player and the decisions he has to make." Lee also said the experience of video game development was "unique", and stated that he felt he could "push the boundaries of innovative storytelling". 2K spokesperson Ryan Peters said: "We just told Spike, 'You transform the narrative, and we'll change that into digital polygons.' And he did that, bringing a protagonist and antagonist to the story." The cover states "Be The Story" and features pictures of the cover athletes from early in their respective careers, both emphasising the game's MyCareer mode.Pereira, Chris (June 4, 2015). "NBA 2K16's Story Written, Directed by Spike Lee". GameSpot. Retrieved June 6, 2015.Phillips, Tom (June 5, 2015). "Spike Lee to direct NBA 2K16 career mode". Eurogamer. Retrieved July 25, 2015. In an effort to make the game look more realistic, many of the real players in the game had their entire body scanned into the game, as opposed to just the face like in previous NBA 2K games. A first for the NBA 2K series, the full body scanning allows the entire body of a specific player to be uniquely different from any other body. In previous NBA 2K games, a player's face was unique, while the body was generic and predefined. The full body scanning improves details in players' tattoos as well, something that has been criticized in past NBA 2K games. Cheerleaders, coaches, and fans were also scanned into the game; the designs of cheerleaders, coaches, and the crowd have too been criticized in past games.Robert C. Weich III (June 30, 2015). "NBA 2K16: 3 Classic Teams Coming, Full Body Scans and More". Latin Post. Retrieved July 1, 2015."NBA 2K16 to have full body scans (Pics)" (January 17, 2015). Retrieved July 1, 2015."NBA 2K16: New game in the works as development starts" (February 4, 2015). Retrieved July 3, 2015.@NBA2K (July 2, 2015). "NBA2K16 continues to body scan NBA players around the league". Twitter. Retrieved July 25, 2015. DJ Premier, DJ Mustard, and DJ Khaled curated NBA 2K16 s soundtrack. The soundtrack features 50 different songs, more than any other NBA 2K game. The soundtrack consists of six playlists: one compiled by each of the curators, one that contains songs that aren't necessarily in English, another that contains songs from past NBA 2K games, and a master playlist that contains all songs. Most songs are licensed for the game but several were created exclusively for the soundtrack. Players can select a playlist or create their own.Makuch, Eddie (July 9, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Has 50+ Song Soundtrack Curated By DJ Khaled, DJ Premier, DJ Mustard". GameSpot. Retrieved July 10, 2015.Nunneley, Stephany (July 24, 2015). "Get your groove on with the official NBA 2K16 soundtrack". VG247. Retrieved July 25, 2015.Makuch, Eddie (July 25, 2015). "NBA 2K16's Biggest Soundtrack Ever Revealed". GameSpot. Retrieved July 26, 2015. During broadcasts of the 2015 NBA Finals, the first trailers for the game were shown. The trailers are called "Story is Everything" and feature Lee discussing and highlighting the game's MyCareer mode.Mazique, Brian (June 4, 2015). "NBA 2K16 'Story Is Everything' Trailer Featuring Spike Lee Revealed". Bleacher Report. Retrieved June 10, 2015. NBA 2K16 was featured at the 2015 Electronic Entertainment Expo; the same trailers were shown.30 June 2015 Good Game Series 11 Episode 20 - E3 Special. Good Game. Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Retrieved August 11, 2015. Extended featurettes of the game were shown at Gamescom 2015. Many of the game's aspects were shown, including the MyTeam, MyGm, and MyCareer modes, as well as some online features.Gamescom 2015 events. Retrieved August 11, 2015. The first official gameplay screenshots were revealed in August 2015.Shea, Brian (August 5, 2015). "NBA 2K16 – First Screenshots Hit From Downtown". Game Informer. Retrieved August 11, 2015."Here's your 1st look at #NBA2K16 ft. screenshots of our 3 cover athletes @StephenCurry30, @JHarden13 & @AntDavis23!". NBA 2K. Twitter. Retrieved August 5, 2015.Makuch, Eddie (August 5, 2015). "See NBA 2K16's First 1080p Screenshots". GameSpot. Retrieved August 6, 2015. A second official trailer, titled "Beyond the Shadows", was released on August 10, 2015; it features Spike Lee narrating a summary of Stephen Curry's basketball career, and showcases some gameplay footage.Mazique, Brian (August 10, 2015). "NBA 2K16: New 'Beyond the Shadows' Trailer Featuring Stephen Curry Released". Bleacher Report. Retrieved August 11, 2015.Sarkar, Samit (August 10, 2015). "NBA 2K16 video offers snippets of gameplay in Stephen Curry's story". Polygon. Retrieved August 11, 2015. Another trailer, titled "James Harden: Believe", was released on August 13, 2015. Similar to the Curry "Beyond the Shadows" trailer, "James Harden: Believe" is again narrated by Spike Lee, but focuses on James Harden's basketball career.Smiley, Brett (August 13, 2015). "Watch: James Harden 'Believe' trailer for 'NBA 2K16' gets Spike Lee narration". Fox Sports. Retrieved August 14, 2015.Makuch, Eddie (August 13, 2015). "New NBA 2K16 Video Reveals James Harden Gameplay". GameSpot. Retrieved August 14, 2015. A trailer about Anthony Davis' basketball career was released on August 20, 2015. The trailer is titled "Rise" and is narrated by Spike Lee once again.Makuch, Eddie (August 20, 2015). "New NBA 2K16 Video Reveals Anthony Davis Gameplay". GameSpot. Retrieved August 21, 2015.Martinez, Phillip (August 20, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Gameplay Trailer Documents Anthony Davis’ Rise To The Number One Overall Pick". iDigitalTimes. Retrieved August 21, 2015. An extended gameplay trailer was released on August 24, 2015. It features over two minutes of gameplay and teases the presence of college basketball teams.Graf, Christopher (August 24, 2015). "NBA 2K16 hints at college teams". gamespresso.com. Retrieved August 25, 2015. Another gameplay trailer, titled "Living World", was released on September 2, 2015; it features several of the game's developers discussing the improved presentation.Owen S. Good (September 2, 2015). "NBA 2K16's latest trailer vows to bring a living world to video-game hoops". Polygon. Retrieved September 3, 2015.Makuch, Eddie (September 2, 2015). "See a Lot of New NBA 2K16 Gameplay". GameSpot. Retrieved September 3, 2015. A trailer called "Livin' Da Dream" was released on September 14, 2015. It extensively showcases the MyCareer mode.Owen S. Good (September 14, 2015). "NBA 2K16's latest trailer looks like a true Spike Lee joint". Polygon. Retrieved September 15, 2015. A promotional trailer called "Be Yourself" was released on September 22, 2015.Whittaker, Matt (September 22, 2015). "Mildly Inspirational NBA 2K16 Trailer Asks You to be Yourself". Hardcore Gamer. Retrieved September 23, 2015. Several other promotional trailers were also released, including "The Whole Story", a trailer focusing on MyCareer mode, which also confirmed the presence of college teams.Kulasingham, Gajan (September 29, 2015). "NBA 2K16 - Hoops & Hip Hop Trailer". GameSpot. Retrieved September 30, 2015. An NBA 2K16 launch party was held on September 22, 2015. It welcomed fans and media members — as well the main three cover athletes, Spike Lee, Shaquille O'Neal, Ernie Johnson, some of the game's developers, and others — to play the game and conduct interviews.Mahoney, Brian (September 23, 2015). "James Harden, Anthony Davis wonder if NBA 2K16 gap closed on Stephen Curry". The Denver Post. Retrieved September 23, 2015. Release NBA 2K16 was released worldwide on September 29, 2015, for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows video gaming platforms. A mobile version for Android and iOS was also released on October 14, 2015.Keating, Lauren (October 15, 2015). "2K Launches 'NBA 2K16' For $8 In App Stores". Tech Times. Retrieved October 17, 2015. If players pre-ordered the game, they received it on September 25, 2015, four days earlier than those who chose not to pre-order. Players also received several in-game bonuses for pre-ordering the game.@NBA2K (July 17, 2015). "ICYMI: Here is what you get when you pre-order the #NBA2K16 Michael Jordan Special Edition!". Twitter. Retrieved July 25, 2015.Blake, Vikki (May 26, 2015). "2K Confirms Release Date And Pre-Order Bonuses For NBA 2K16". IGN (May 26, 2015). Retrieved June 23, 2015. If players purchase the special edition of the game, they receive the Michael Jordan cover, several physical items, such as a poster, and many in-game bonuses. A companion app for iOS and Android devices was released alongside NBA 2K16 on October 1, 2015. Titled MyNBA2K16, the companion app was developed by Cat Daddy Games and allows the player to manage various aspects and participate in various games that all tie into the main game. The player may earn VC for use in the main game, purchase accessories and other items for use in the main game, view several statistics, manage their MyTeam, interact with other players, and manage their MyPlayer, among other things. The companion app's cover athlete is Paul George of the Indiana Pacers.Harper, Zach (September 17, 2015). "Pacers' Paul George is the NBA 2K16 companion app cover athlete". CBS Sports. Retrieved September 20, 2015.Hotchkiss, Wheat (September 16, 2015). "Paul George Named Cover Athlete for NBA 2K16 Mobile Companion App". NBA.com/Pacers. Retrieved September 20, 2015.Makuch, Eddie (September 16, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Now Has a Total of Four Cover Stars". GameSpot. Retrieved September 20, 2015. When players purchase the retail version of the main game, they receive one of three different cover arts; distributed randomly, players will receive a cover featuring either Anthony Davis of the New Orleans Pelicans, Stephen Curry of the Golden State Warriors, or James Harden of the Houston Rockets. Although, a foldable insert featuring the other cover athletes is also included, effectively allowing the player to choose their preferred cover. If players purchase the special edition of the game, they will receive the Michael Jordan cover. Copies of NBA 2K16 in France feature Tony Parker of the San Antonio Spurs as the lone cover athlete, while Germany's copies feature Dennis Schröder of the Atlanta Hawks, and Spain's version features Marc Gasol of the Memphis Grizzlies, and Pau Gasol of the Chicago Bulls. This is the first time multiple covers of an NBA 2K game have been available since NBA 2K12 when Hall of Fame players Magic Johnson, Michael Jordan, and Larry Bird were one of the three cover athletes. Soundtrack DJ Premier Playlist *Papoose - Hold The City Down *Gang Starr - Same Team, No Games ft. NYGz, H. Stax *Nas - Made You Look *Living Colour - Cult of Personality *Jeru the Damaja - You Can't Stop The Prophet *DJ Premier - Bum, Bum, Bum *Ramones - Blitzrieg Bop *NYGz - Policy *DJ Premier, Bumpy Knuckles - More Levels *PRhyme - U Looz DJ Khaled Playlist *DJ Khaled - 365 ft. Ace Hood, Vado, Kent Jones *DJ Khaled - We Takin' Over ft. Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, Baby, Lil Wayne *Ace Hood - Hustle Hard *Rick Ross - The Boss ft. T-Pain *Jay Z - Where I'm From *DJ Khaled - Black Rims (Instrumental) *Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz *Ace Hood - Bugatti ft. Future (rapper), Rick Ross *Nas - Represent *DJ Khaled - All I Do Is Win ft. T-Pain, Ludacris, Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross DJ Mustard Playlist *DJ Mustard - You Don't Want It ft. RJ *J. Cole - Rise and Shine *Fergie - L.A. Love (La La) *Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry *M.I.A. - Y.A.L.A. *DJ Mustard - Ball at Night *MGK - Till I Die (Cavs Version) *Drake - 0 to 100 / The Catch Up *Iamsu! - I Love My Squad *Santigold - Disparate Youth 2K Classics Mixtape *Gnarles Barkley - Going On *Friendly Fires - Skeleton Boy *LCD Soundsystem - Time to Get Away *Santigold - Shove It ft. Spank Rock *One Republic - Everyone Loves Me *RJD2 - Clean Living *Zion I - Ride *The Flaming Lips - The W.A.N.D. (The Will Always Negates Defeat) *Hogni - Bow Down (To No Man) *The Chicharones - Little By Little Around The World *Rael - Vejo Dopois *Calvin Harris - Blame ft. John Newman *Zedd - I Want You To Know ft. Selena Gomez *Emicida & Féfé - Bonjour *Ana Tijoux - Vengo *Major Lazer - Lean On ft. MØ, DJ Snake *Club Dogo - Fragili ft. Arisa *AM444 - Lies (Jay Soul Truth Remix) *Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars *Dynamic Duo, DJ Premier - AEAO Reception Charles, Devin (September 29, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Review — Points in the Paint". Game Revolution. Retrieved October 2, 2015. | GSpot = 8/10Renaudin, Josiah (September 30, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Review — Sports do not build character. They reveal it.". GameSpot. Retrieved October 1, 2015. | GRadar = Grisham, Rich (September 28, 2015). "NBA 2K16 REVIEW". GamesRadar. Retrieved September 29, 2015. | GT = 8.5/10Huber, Michael (October 3, 2015). "NBA 2k16 - Review". GameTrailers. Retrieved October 5, 2015. | IGN = 9.0/10Mitchell, Mike (September 29, 2015). "NBA 2K16 Review: A Historic Hoops Sim". IGN. Retrieved September 30, 2015. | rev1 = Hardcore Gamer | rev1Score = 3.5/5Whittaker, Matt (September 27, 2015). "Review: NBA 2K16". Hardcore Gamer. Retrieved October 2, 2015. }} NBA 2K16 received "generally favorable" reviews from critics, according to review aggregator Metacritic which gave the game a score of 86/100 from 10 critics for the Xbox One version, and 87/100 from 42 critics for the PlayStation 4 version. Jeff Landa gave the game a positive review for Electronic Gaming Monthly. He scored it a 9.0/10, praised the overall presentation and gameplay, and stated: "Games like NBA 2K16 will tend to overreach in how it chooses to occupy your time outside of the virtual arena. This is where most players will find the fault with 2K16, as not every mode external to game time is as fleshed out or competent as the main course. Not every returning 2K player will welcome the minor adjustments to the control scheme. Some online hiccups will frustrate others, and the addition of a MyCareer that doesn't always feel like yours will split many down the middle. Still, NBA 2K16 remains a refined technical masterpiece that rewards rookies and veterans alike with a showcase that belongs in the basketball hall-of-fame." Game Informer's Matt Bertz awarded the game a 9 out of 10, concluding: "NBA 2K16 is the first true classic sports game of this console generation. I can only hope other sports games follow Visual Concepts' steadfast dedication to innovating on both the gameplay and game mode fronts." Bertz praised the MyCareer acting, commentary, the visuals, calling it the "best-looking sports game ever made", the "ambitious" changes and "innovations", the "stellar" gameplay, and the depth, saying the game "offers the most value you'll find in a sports game". Devin Charles of Game Revolution gave the game a positive review. He scored it a 4.0 out of 5 and praised the "fantastic" presentation, the amount of depth, the "great" soundtrack, and the involvement of Spike Lee. Charles did feel as though the controls could have been better and disliked the dialogue in MyCareer mode. Charles concluded his review by saying: "[NBA 2K16 is] possibly the most complete game to the series. Truly when picking a title for yourself it's all about your preference. I actually like NBA Live 16 s Pro-Am more, yet I like the way 2K16 presents its product on and off the court. Having options like playing with old-school teams and players further keeps fans interested. ... 2K Sports rarely take a step back and this year is no different." Josiah Renaudin from GameSpot gave the game an 8/10 and wrote: "NBA 2K16 draws you in with its welcoming personality and expanded game modes. But it still manages to push you away with unexplained intricacies. A deep tutorial would have gone a long way toward making the new passing and screening maneuvers easier to incorporate into your game, and at this point, it's inexcusable that this game still struggles online. Still, the fact that NBA 2K16 is a great basketball experience can't be ignored. Few sports games come close to providing a more authentic and fun virtual representation of the real thing, and even if this is the least user-friendly entry in years, I can't stop playing it." GamesRadar's Rich Grisham scored the game a 4.5 out of 5 and wrote: "NBA 2K16 is absolutely brimming with content; so much so that it's virtually impossible to experience it all. Its core basketball experience is spectacular, and it takes big chances with an expansive story mode, a multitude of online options, and a presentation that is second to none in the sports game space. The only lingering doubt is its ability to keep its online infrastructure up and running from Day One, as many of the game's features are tied to the 2K servers being operational. It's the most ambitious sports game ever made, and a must-play for anyone who's ever picked up a virtual basketball." Michael Huber from GameTrailers scored the game an 8.5 out if 10 and wrote: "Visual Concepts has done a commendable job with just one year of development. NBA 2K16 boasts many on-court improvements over last year, most notably on defensive that help create a better flow during games. Although the microtransactions devalue certain aspects of the game, and Pro-AM has connection issues, the on-court changes and additions are worth checking out for basketball enthusiasts." In his review, IGN's Mike Mitchell scored the game a 9.0 out of 10 and stated: "NBA 2K16 is one of the most complete packages I've ever seen. Developer Visual Concepts continues to raise the sports simulation bar by completely retooling its silky-smooth gameplay, adding brand-new physics systems, and refining its traditional game modes. Not all of the changes work as well as others, most notably the Spike Lee-themed MyCareer mode, but it doesn't take away from the impressive overall package." Mitchell praised the overall gameplay, the AI, the online stability, the depth, and the customization options. Matt Whittaker of Hardcore Gamer gave the game a 3.5/5 and wrote: "Evaluating NBA 2K16 as a whole is actually an interesting challenge. On one hand, this is arguably the most mechanically sound sports game on the market and the gameplay improvements that Visual Concepts made are downright superb. The issue here lies with the decision to make Livin 'Da Dream the focus and backbone of MyCareer falling flat. There are some moments throughout Spike Lee's in-game film that might bring a smile to your face, but this story doesn't lend itself to this franchise's gameplay or the video game medium itself. Yes, basketball fans will likely have a great time playing NBA 2K16 for hours on end, but there are too many small steps back here that can't be ignored. The good news for fans of sports games is that the first misstep in this great franchise is still a very good game, which speaks to how truly fun its gameplay is." Sales Within its first week of release, NBA 2K16 shipped over 4 million copies, making it the fastest selling game in the series. Additionally, digital sales of the game for the first week doubled from NBA 2K15.Karmali, Luke (October 2, 2015). "NBA 2K16 SALES FIGURES REVEALED". IGN. Retrieved October 3, 2015.Makuch, Eddie (October 2, 2015). ”NBA 2K16 Breaks Records With 4 Million Copies Shipped in Under One Week". GameSpot. Retrieved October 3, 2015. NBA 2K16 was also the best-selling game in the United States for September 2015.Te, Zorine (October 19, 2015). "Top Ten Best-Selling Games In the US for September 2015". GameSpot. Retrieved October 21, 2015. At The Game Awards 2015, NBA 2K16 was nominated for Best Sports/Racing Game; it ultimately lost to Rocket League. At the 2015 National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers Awards, NBA 2K16 won Game, Franchise Sports. References External links *Official website Category:2015 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:2K Sports games Category:IOS games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games 16 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Take-Two Interactive games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in 2015 Category:Video games set in 2016 Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games